Blood Encounter
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Prequel to 'Sins of the Father'. I keep getting fussed at by my friends to show how things began. So here it goes... I'll keep it going if I get reviews
1. Blood Encounter

Blood Encounter

By: Silverwolf

Hana crosses through the village at the edge she notices someone. Her nose picks up blood. Soon she follows. At the end of the scent is person. What takes over for Hana is second nature now. Even though she was more used to treating animals she couldn't just let someone die. Hana slowly moves away long raven hair. Her eyes widen. She was not expecting for it be someone appearing so worthwhile.

Hana remains a bit longer after doing what she could to patch up the stranger. After waiting for some time a pair of onyx eyes slowly open. Hana's own eyes lock upon the darkest eyes she has ever seen. Those eyes close moments after opening. The female can't help but be drawn to the male near her.

Itachi woke sometime later. Though he could feel pain he didn't expect to feel warmth. Glancing next to him he saw a female. Konoha would be looking for her. He could not let her life be destroyed by him. He'd done enough of that all ready. He chose to lift the female lightly. Holding her against him for her own security. He planned to leave her just somewhere in Konoha, but that didn't happen. A pair of eyes open; the female is awake. Hana wraps her hand around the male's clothing lightly. "Tell me who you are." "You'd be safer not knowing." He places Hana along her feet as he comes to a stop. The tired kunoich's legs buckle. Itachi catches her instead of allowing Hana to hit the ground. Once again Hana's eyes lock with the male's own. This time it is crimson that stares back at her. She feels as arm move around her a tightly. Once again the male is on the move. "You're an Uchiha." Itachi doesn't bother to explain. And there is no need to bother trapping the kunoichi in a genjutsu. She most likely would not remember the encounter anyway. Itachi leaves Hana near the clinic. Someone would find her there come early morning. By then she's sleeping. He chooses to place Hana against his cloak along the grass. If anything it would definitely send a message. And he was sure that the originally discarded cloak hadn't been noticed by the female.


	2. Hana's Intrigue

Hana's Intrigue

By: Silverwolf

Hana woke before anyone could notice her. The cloth under her attracts her attention. Red clouds stand out in the dark. "Akatsuki?" The male had not harmed her, Akatsuki or not. She sighs and hides the cloak. Still intrigued by the male she couldn't allow Konoha to know yet. Hana makes her way to her clinic. Maybe she could make it seem like she did work all night.

Kiba enters the clinic in the early light. The sun is starting to rise. He looks at his sister. "They are putting the village on alert." "Why?" "Uchiha Itachi." Hana looks towards Kiba, "well that I guess I have to be on watch." "Sis, have you been here all night?" Hana nods. "Shouldn't you be taking time to sleep?" Hana shrugs, "they need me." She disappears towards a few more kennels. Her thoughts are on what she heard from her brother as well as last night's encounter. It he was such a killer than why wasn't she dead. He hadn't even bothered to harm her, and he left her alive with her complete account of the night before. It was Itachi that returned her to the village. He could've easily left her outside the village without regard.

"Who are you really Uchiha Itachi?" "Did you say something sis?" Hana smirks. "It's nothing Kiba. Just keeping up with medications for my patients." "Oh." 


	3. Itachi's Focus

Itachi's Focus

By: Silverwolf

"Itachi. Hey Itachi. Itachi!" Suddenly raven hair wraps around shoulders as Itachi turns swiftly. "What?" A loud blonde laughs. "Kisame's been calling you until he gave up. Space out again. It's quite fun to watch, yeah." "Shut up Deidara." The blonde laughs. Itachi steps away. He wasn't going to give the blonde the satisfaction of being annoying. His thought were back in Konoha, with the kunoichi. She hadn't turned him into ANBU. She hadn't left him bleeding. And she hadn't been afraid. She had plainly stated his was an Uchiha and nothing more. Who was she?

Itachi's eyes close. In that darkness he could picture her. She had not shown malice or fear when she stated he was an Uchiha. Surely she knew of his crimes. Everyone knew of his crimes.

Kisame glances towards Itachi' he had given up seeking an answer. There was no point when his partner was this broody anyway. The only other question was what made Itachi brood this way.

"Itachi? Itachi? Itachi!" this time it was none other than the blonde speaking. The Uchiha swiftly looks towards Deidara, "what?" The blonde grins widely. "What" Deidara begins to laugh. This time Itachi's eyes narrow. "What?" The question could almost be considered a threat. Deidara looks towards the rest of the Akatsuki, "so who patched you up? You were pretty much leaving a trail behind you." Itachi glares at the Deidara, "shut up." "So it was non of them. Interesting." Itachi looks away from Deidara, "finally plan to act as if your brain works?" The question sparks the blonde into a fury. The Uchiha wanders away. His brain still singing with the thoughts of his kunoichi encounter.

**A/N: It seemed easier to run this as another chapter instead of adding to Hana's point of view. And now we know Itachi's point of view on things so far. And now I'll let you readers decided... should they cross paths again in the next chapter or should it wait some?**


	4. Infatuation

Infatuation

By: Silverwolf

Hana lies along her bed. To say that that she was still hung on her intrigue was an understatement. She had almost babbled about her encounter with Uchiha Itachi when her mother had described him as a ruthless murderer. But Hana had managed to hold her tongue. There was no way her mother could be correct with her still breathing. She wraps her arms around the cloak. Her eyes close to his scent. Though part of Hana wonders if she had his cloak how was he warm as the temperature dropped. It he became ill it would be her fault. Sleep consumes Hana slowly, each breath taking in the scent of the Uchiha.

Kiba enters his sister's room in the early morning light. He can hear her whimper. The teen tilts his head. "What could she be dreaming about?" He knows the question won't be answered, but he is still curious. Kiba watches his sister's back arch slightly as she whimpers again. Kiba hears his mother's voice. He steps towards his sister. Her body lies coated in a thin coat of sweat. Kiba watches as Akamaru looks at Kiba. He stares a bit longer. Hana pants lightly in her sleep. His observation is interrupted by his mother calling him. He leaves Hana's room shutting the door loudly.

The slam of the door jolts Hana awake. She wakes to the smell of her brother lingering in her room. Hana sighs, ::Please tell me he doesn't know." She decides to take her time before heading out for her day. Kiba sees his sister and makes whining noises at her. Hana throws her dirty clothes at Kiba. The teen acts as if she killed him.

"Come on sis, are you trying to kill me?" Hana glares at Kiba. "So who is it? Anyone I know? That way I can tease you." Hana looks at her brother closely, "you really want to know?" "Kiba thinks about it. "No." The teen disappears with his pup following.

Hana is quick to toss her clothes in a basket to wait for washing. She gets her pack swiftly. She does know the last thing her brother needed to know was she was dreaming about a criminal. She's quick to gather her pack and begin her day. Though her previous encounter with Itachi still hods her under it's spell.

Hana's first stop takes her just to the edge of Konoha. She uses a bit of her own gathered cash to score a large blanket made from hides. She smirks as her pack as the blanket is tied in bundle. Hana thanks the shop owner. He ties the bundle to one of the trio in her pack. She then takes them back towards the clinic. Hana stashes the blanket after wrapping a small note in it. "Hopefully he returns for what is his and finds this. At least until I return the cloak." She leaves taking her pack with her. Two days had not deterred her thoughts of the Uchiha. They only push her intrigue along. Though it was more interesting now considering she was dreaming of him.


	5. Thinking on Paper

Thinking on Paper

By: Silverwolf

Itachi is stretched out comfortably considering the stitching still within skin. Ruby eyes focus on the pages of a novel. The wind made this even more comfortable. Lightly Itachi's fingertips run along the stitching. It was obvious the female had experience as a medic.

Kisame tilts his head watching Itachi. "You really that bothered over getting injured?" The Uchiha doesn't answer. The taller male sighs. "Look Itachi, it you're that angry over it then tell me so. The slight treatment is getting old." Itachi turns slowly. Kisame give a look as if he's trying to prepare for all hell to break loose. "I wasn't listening. What did you say Kisame?" Kisame blinks unsure of how to answer for a moment. "Your injures bothering you?" Itachi shakes his head. "What is going on with you?" Itachi doesn't seem to notice the next question. Kisame makes a face. "Don't you just want to throw something at him?" The question comes from Deidara.

Kisame looks at the blonde. "You do that. I'll watch him kill you. There won't be a chance for you." The blondes shrugs. "I'm not having a problem with the silence. He's always been silent towards me. Unless..." Deidara grins and throws a rock at Itachi. The Uchiha shifts his weight lightly. The object lands shy of hitting Itachi. The Uchiha doesn't seem to notice. Deidara blinks, confused about the situation. Kisame looks at Deidara. "worried now?" "Maybe a little." The blonde's eyes focus on a bunch of writing. "Who is she?"

Itachi glances towards Deidara. Kisame has long since become fed up and wandered away. "I don't know" The blonde grins. "So was she the one who patched you up?" The Uchiha nods. Blue eyes focus on what Itachi wrote. "What's the list? Everything you remember about her?" Itachi nods. Deidara looks at Itachi, "well then quit dreaming and find her, yeah." "She's in Konoha." The blonde grins, "then what's the problem? Go find her. This is stupid, yeah." Deidara laughs before continuing, "and they called you a prodigy. Yet you can't just go get a girl, yeah."

Itachi glares at Deidara. The blonde laughs. "I'll go find her. Then you'll be in trouble, yeah." "I doubt you could do anything more than get caught." The blonde glares at Itachi. The Uchiha waves the glare off.


	6. To Find You

To Find You

By: Silverwolf

Hana sits in her room. She knows her brother is going to drag her to the festival. Even if she wasn't interested. Around her shoulders lies Itachi's cloak. Hana stands with the cloak still around her shoulders. "I am Akatsuki. Fear me." Hana giggles. Kiba calls to her. Hana stashes the cloak among her blankets. It someone found it before she could return it there would be trouble. Hana slips out of her room to find her brother. Kiba grins and pulls her along with him. Hana makes a face as Kiba pulls her out the door.

Hana steps out among the crowds and music. She sighs. It had been days since she set eyes on Uchiha Itachi. And she very much wanted to see him again. Hana drags her feet along the ground. Kiba disappears with his friends. Hana steps along not interested in the festival. Something weird reflects in her view.

Hana glances around to see if anyone else noticed. She then goes after it. Often it relfects light back at her. Hana notices footprints. She begins tracking. Her nose picks up the scent of cinnamon. Someone was around. Hana turns using her eyes to search. She closes her eyes and catches the smell of cinnamon again. Something wraps around her waist. Hana goes to fight. "Don't do that. I'd hate to harm you. After all you know where you put the stitches." "Uchiha Itachi?" "You know my names, now tell me yours." "Inuzuka Hana." She leans back against Itachi lightly. "No games." Itachi turns her to face him. His eyes are closed. "How do you know I won't tell or harm you?" "You would've done that all ready if you were going to." Hana looks at him. "Why close your eyes?" "You can't accuse me of a genjutsu." Hana smirks, "if you wasted to do that you would have. Besides all you need is a finger." Ruby eyes stare bak at Hana as they open. She notices the blanket wrapped around Itachi. "You found it." She grins. "I'm not an idiot. Of course I find things. How did you know I would go back there?" "I have your cloak." Itachi looks at her. "I could've just decided to leave it." Hana shrugs. "And yet you came back." Itachi watches her. "The cloack didn't bring me back here." Hana looks confused. Itachi steps closer. His lips ghost Hana's own. "I came back looking to find you." Hana's breath catches. She can smell the cinnamon cake on his breath. "And steal food?" Itachi tilts his head. "I didn't steal it. They just don't know who paid for it." Hana giggles. Itachi looks at her. "What's funny?" "A hard core criminal telling me how he paid for cake." Itachi tilts his head. "I guess that would be funny." "How did you reflect the light?" Itachi smirks, "now that is my secret. Where's my cloak?" Hana blushes slightly, "my room. If you want I can get it." "Tomorrow." Hana shivers slightly. She canthen feel the blanket around her. She closes her eyes feeling Itachi behind her. "I can't stay all night." "I know," Hana replies a bit sadly.

Once again Itachi's arm is around her waist. Hana gives a 'puppy' sounding growl as she feels Itachi's breath along her neck. "Don't do that." "Why not?" "It's annoyiing." Itachi smirks and blows a bit of air along the back of her neck. Hana turns. "I said that was annoying." Itachi's lips brush her own. Hana mewls. Itachi stares at her; though he is currently in her personal space. Hana watches him a moment before raising up slightly on tip-toe. She nips at his lip. Itachi growls lightly. She gives a somewhat stifled chuckle. He uses his arm around her waist to bring her closer. Against him she gives a small chirp like a fox; surprised. He laughs lightly. She closes her eyes enjoying to sound. Only for the sound to be lost as he slips away upon hearing someone calling for Hana. Followed by footsteps.


	7. Clinic Hours

Clinic Hours

By: Silverwolf

Hana arrives at the clinic early that morning. She chooses to stash the cloak where she had once stashed the blanket. Hana begins the routine of going through the paperwork of yesterday. She notices something sitting on the clinic's counter. A sable bear with crimson clouds along it's paws sits 'peering' at her.

Tied around the toy's paw was a piece of ribbon, around the paw and a rose. Hanging off it was a small card. Neatly scrolled script can be seen. Her name is along the front. She opens the small card. _Tonight. Stay late. You'll know it's me. _Hana's heart skips its beat. She places the little toy against her with a smirk. Though she wondered at now Itachi had managed to enter the clinic during the night.

Kiba enters with Naruto as Hana has the teddy bear nuzzled against her. "Hey Kiba, you sister has a lover." Kiba looks at the blonde. "I don't want to know the details. It's gross to think of my sister with someone like that." "Like what?" Kiba sighs, "you're an idiot still. I don't get how you made chunin." The blonde looks at Hana, "good morning." Hana smirks, "good morning. What can I do for you two?" Kiba looks at his sister, "can you do animal brain transplants yet?" Hana shakes her head. Kiba looks at Naruto. "Then I guess there's no help for him." Naruto narrows his eyes at Kiba. The other teen laughs. "What? A dog brain would be an improvement." Naruto places the supplies along the counter following along with Kiba. "Thanks you two." Naruto smirks, "ninja's duty." Hana watches the pair leave.

She cuts the stem from the rose and tucks the flower within her tailed hair. She has work to do. But not before cuddling the toy again. "Now I know something about what I heard is a lie."

She begins her duties of tending to the needs of Konoha's animals. Taking care to make sure that her gift returns home with her when she finally does head home. She can't help but feel a bit excited during the day. Though part of her worried about Itachi getting caught.

Hana is still continuing her duties among the clinic and kennels as the sun begins to lower in the sky. She finally takes a seat in a chair to write up the reports for the day. Briefly Hana closes her eyes and hold the stuffed toy against her.

Suddenly light reflects towards Hana's closed eyes. "Itachi?" She can feel someone against her back. "First name basis now?" Hana can't help but smirk. "If you wish to be." Hana reaches back lightly. Her fingers runs along the cloak she knew all to well now. Running her fingers along it she realizes it isn't closed. Her fingers continue their trip along the seam until Itachi's hand wraps around her wrist. He brings her hand towards her lap slowly. Hana rises from the chair only to have her back brought against Itachi. "Hana?" The sound of her name from his lips makes her almost faint. She can feel Itachi's arm around her waist now. Her arm reaches up around his neck as she feels his lips brush against the area where her shoulder and neck join. He hears her whine as she tilts her head giving him more access. She can hear the light laughter. Hana closes her eyes. "You waited." "The card said to." Itachi smirks. This female was definitely worth his return. By now sneaking into Konoha had become second nature for Itachi. But for this reason was completely new. And he was planing to relish his new reason to return for as long as he was allowed.

Hana gasps lightly as she feels his lips against the crook of her neck. She can hear the small growl from Itachi as her nails rake against the skin of his neck. "I'm keeping you." Hana blinks unsure of how to reply to the statement. She growls a bit as she feels Itachi suck along the skin of her neck a bit. Her nails once again rake against his skin. Hana hears what sounds like a light pant. Teeth can be felt against her skin now. The growl becomes a stifled purr.

Hana is left blinking as the clinic door opens. Her mother watches as her daughter stretches. "Leave it. You'll know where to begin come morning. Come on." Hana nods lightly. She takes the bear with her out the door to her mother's side after a whisper. "Itachi."

**And this one I gotta dedicate to an avid reader. She knows who she is. Hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last. - ItachiSilverwolf**


	8. Hana's Answers

**WARNING: Contains spoilers. So please don't complain about them when you were warned. Thanks - ItachiSilverwolf**

Hana's Answers

By: Silverwolf

Hana arrives home. And disappears to her room. She realizes rather quickly that she isn't alone. This had become a regular situation from Hana. After all Itachi had been meeting her in her room for a week now. Though her raven lover had never done anything to make Hana feel uncomfortable with sharing her bed. At most Itachi had left small marks along her skin. And only places there was a possibility of it being publicly seen. She had clawed the Uchiha's shoulders and back a bit.

Hana had decided today she would ask Itachi for the truth. If he truly cared he would tell her the whole story of the slaughter. She really hoped he did care enough to tell her what really happened. She can feel his arm around her waist. Hana reaches lightly placing her arm around Itachi's neck. She feels him shudder as her nails touch his skin. Hana smirks as he kisses her shoulder lightly. She turns capturing his lips in a kiss; though she's left nipping a bit harshly at his lip as the kiss contuses instead of breaks swiftly.

Itachi looks at Hana a bit confused. "What's on your mind?" "Everything and nothing." The Uchiha sits along Hana's bed and lightly and pulls her into his lap. "Talk to me." Hana gnaws her lip a bit. Itachi nips at her lip, "tell me Hana." The response her receives is a sigh and a close of his lover's eyes. "Do you love me?" Itachi turns her towards him lightly, "I do. I risk myself by sneaking around here every night." Hana nuzzles against his neck. Itachi growls lightly. "If I ask you something will you become angry with me?" Itachi tilts his head a bit giving her more access to his neck, "you have asked me several things and they have not angered me." Hana sucks on Itachi's neck a bit and then blows air along the spot. Itachi growls low. "What really happened the night of the Uchiha slaughter?" Itachi closes his eyes and takes a breath. "I killed them." His voice is too emotionless for Hana to believe that is the whole story. "Tell me. I promise no matter the reason I won't hate you. I can't hate you." Itachi brings her closer; Hana can feel his shoulders tremble a bit. "It was an order. And I wouldn't have been a criminal if I could've killed Sasuke. But I couldn't kill my brother." Hana's eyes widen. She had not expected the answer. And by the reaction Itachi gave her he wasn't lying to her. His hands run along Hana's face lightly. She closes her eyes allowing it. "That's my other question." Itachi places himself near Hana's neck, trading with her briefly. "My eyes are going. It's the price of the Magekyo Sharingan." Itachi's voice is only a whisper. But the reply makes Hana gasp.


	9. My All

My All

By: Silverwolf

Sitting between the pair was a can. It seemed they were sharing it. Hana laughs as she dances around a bit with the music from a small festival. Spread across the hill was the blanket Hana had got Itachi.

Itachi sits on the blanket watching Hana. "Dance with me." The Uchiha tilts his head. "I don't know how." Hana reaches for Itachi. The Uchiha isn't able to object to the idea after seeing her smirk at him. She places her back against Itachi's chest. The pair exchange a kiss that leaves Hana chewing on a bit of jerky that Itachi was once eating.

Itachi nips at the side of Hana's neck a bit roughly. Hana growls low. Itachi laughs. Hana can't help but smile at the sound of his laughter. She moves to stand next to Itachi. Slowly Hana begins to give directions. It doesn't take long for Itachi to learn next to her. Hana grins, "you ready for the next part?" Itachi looks at her, "what's that?" Hana places his hand at her waist. She then places her hand on his shoulder and interlocks the fingers of their other hands. "Now try."

The first mistake makes Hana laugh. The second makes Itachi laugh. The third sends them both into laughter. Hana moves closer to Itachi as he seems to be doing well with dancing. Hana's head is against his chest as it continues. Her eyes close slightly as she feel Itachi kiss her forehead lightly. "I love you." The whispered words make Hana mess up the dance. Itachi just places her closer against him. Hana glances at ruby eyes. "I love you." Itachi's eyes close as Hana's lips lock with his own.

Hana knew two things about what she was doing. She had never felt so safe in her life. And it loving the Uchiha was as forbidden as everyone claimed then she'd rather be executed by ANBU than give him up. Something told Hana he would die for her if it was called for. Though Hana would never ask something like that from Itachi.

She couldn't believe the progressing time since the wayward encounter. A few days became weeks and now it had created just over a month. Hana looks at Itachi. She smirks and nips roughly at his lip. "Come on." Hana takes off at a run laughing. She isn't surprised when the Uchiha takes off after her.

Her game of chase ends at Itachi's blanket. Hana grins as Itachi goes from sitting on the blanket to lying back on it. The kunoichi crawls over to be next to Itachi. The kiss she begins isn't broken after moments. Itachi's hands wander a bit during the kiss. He can hear the small noises Hana makes. The bite of the Uchiha's lip by Hana brings her to break the kiss. She had tasted his blood. "I'm sorry." Surprisingly enough the only response she gets is a grin and the Uchiha kissing along her neck.

Hana growls lo; her nails dig into the skin along Itachi's shoulders. Itachi growls low against her neck. Hana shivers; leaving Itachi once again to growl against her skin. Hana shivers again; this time to the feeling of Itachi's teeth against her skin. Itachi's shirt no longer separates Hana's hands from his skin. The kunoichi's constant scratching and tugging the material only caused the Uchiha to discard it. Hana's fingers trace a fading scar. She had expected Itachi to actually seem in worse condition. She moves lightly to capture his lips against her own. She can feel the slight possessiveness in Itachi's movements. Hana mewls lightly as she feels Itachi's bite at her lips.

Soon discarded clothing remains along grass. Hana laughs lightly as she feels Itachi kiss along her stomach. She places her hand under his chin lightly and coaxes him back to kissing her. Her hand brings the other side of the blanket around them as her leg moves around Itachi. She nips at his lip harshly as she lock her lips with his again. The kiss muffles Hana's cry of Itachi's name.


	10. Itachi's World

Itachi's World

By: Silverwolf

Hana wakes to the light of the sun. She hadn't expected to see Itachi next to her. His arm is around her. Crimson eyes blink a moment at the sun his them. Hana smirks, "morning." Itachi kisses her, "good morning." Itachi nuzzles against Hana, "anything planned?" Hana shakes her head. Itachi smirks and nips at the side of her neck. "Then I'll show you something interesting." Hana smirks and watches Itachi. "What do you plan on showing me?" Itachi slowly rises from the blanket part way. It doesn't take him long throw on clothes. "You want some privacy?" Hana laughs and nips at Itachi's lip, kissing him. "You've all ready seen, felt, and well..." Itachi nuzzles against her after returning the kiss. "Even though that's true I thought that maybe you'd want privacy." Hana giggles and begins to get dressed.

The pair are left standing as Itachi gathered the blanket. He ties it into a bundle that will be easy to carry. Itachi looks at Hana, "care to see early morning for a mismatched team?" Han nods. Itachi gathers the rest of his supplies. The kunoichi at his side follows full of curiosity.

Itachi soon takes Hana with him into the forest. He smirks towards the kunoichi as he decides where the pair will survey the team Itachi spoke of. Hana follows as Itachi shows her a place to relax. The pair can see the waking quartet.

Karin and Suigetsu fight. Juugo watches quietly. Hana wonders why the trio in front of her would matter to Itachi. That moment places the coldest eyes ever in her view. It takes her a bit of time to realize those eyes belong to Sasuke. Hana nuzzles against Itachi at the sight of her lover's younger brother. "Hard to believe that's Sasuke." Itachi nods. He didn't wish to admit his younger brother was now practically a monster. They watch Sasuke call the group together. When the female of the group and a blonde male begin to fight Sasuke steps away. It seems he is just going to allow the pair to harm each other.

Hana can't believe what she sees. Also Sasuke doesn't seem to really cared that the team he's gathered is working on killing each other. Itachi shakes his head lightly. They watch until Hebi clears out. Fighting part of the way.

Hana looks at Itachi. She realizes swiftly that seeing his brother act in such a matter is painful for Itachi to watch. "What about your duties among those you're supposed to be with?" Itachi pulls Hana against him lightly. "They don't matter. Long as Kisame isn't asking I don't care."


	11. Hana's Work

Hana's Work

By: Silverwolf

Hana laughs as Itachi mewls at her. She was busy playing with his necklace. The playful mewl only makes Hana mess with the chain more. The response of a second mewl make Hana smirk. "What is it?" Itachi tilts his head. Onyx eyes stare at Han a moment before Itachi licks the tip of Hana's nose. "Itachi," Hana giggles. The Uchiha tongue pokes out slightly.

Hana pretends to pout only to receive a second lick. This time she bursts into laughter. The kunoichi decides to try and lick Itachi instead he kisses her. "You're in a playful mood." Itachi mewls and nuzzles against her. Hana acts as if she's pouting a moment. She then nips at Itachi's lip. The Uchiha growls low. Hana meeps as Itachi nips at her neck. The pair were stretched out lazily near a river. Wading in the water hadn't worked out. The current took Hana off her feet easily. Hana picks at Itachi's lacquered nails. Itachi plays as if the action is bothering him. Hana nuzzles against him.

Itachi watches a leaf float along the water a bit before Hana tries pulling him to his feet. "I have an idea." Itachi rises from the ground watching Hana. "How much time do you have?" Itachi shrugs, "only the blonde can cover the ground between me and base in short notice. Deidara won't bother." Hana shakes her head. "What is it?" Hana laughs at Itachi's question. "You act as if whoever Deidara is he doesn't care for dealing with you at all." Itachi shrugs, "he doesn't really. He wouldn't be in Akatsuki if I hadn't beat him in a fight." Hana tilts her head and takes a hold of Itachi's wrist. "Come on." Itachi follows. He is surprised to end up in front of the clinic he left Hana in front of to begin with. "What's here?" Hana smirks, "I work here." Itachi rocks a bit on his heels, "I know that." Hana pulls him along with her inside. "You asked me before about being a medical ninja. And I said kind of. Now I'll show why it's kind of." Itachi follows and watches Hana open a kennel. She greets the small puppy inside. "You should be sleeping." The animal wags its tail. Hana then checks on it's caste foot. "I don't treat people. I treat animals." Itachi watches Hana check on another animal that is awake. She then takes him along with her towards the back of the clinic. She sits along the floor next to a box of puppies. The tiny animals eyes are open, but they are not walking yet. Itachi watches Hana begin gathering the supplies to feed the puppies. "I'll show you. But it's not hard to do." Itachi tilts his head as one of the puppies barks at him. Hana shows Itachi how to feed the puppy with a dropper. He smirks at her, "and yet you stitched me. It's all right, I'm an animal. " Hana laughs, and hides against Itachi. He purrs lightly. Hana nips at his neck lightly. "You're my animal." The Uchiha laughs at the kunoichi's comment.


	12. Not So Secret

Not So Secret

By: Silverwolf

Itachi had stayed with Hana during the night. The last time she hadn't woke to the cries of the small animals. This left Itachi filling the dropper from a bowl and feeding he tiny animals alone. He couldn't say it bothered him.

No, what bothered him sits along a chair watching idly. How the heck had the blonde found him anyway? "I followed your chakra." Itachi looks at Deidara. Wondering a bit if the blonde was able to read his mind also. When he doesn't get an answer he decides it was only a fluke. Deidara watches the puppies crawl along the blanket within a box. "What the heck are you doing anyway?" Itachi picks up another puppy, "feeding it. You should try to be useful." Deidara gives Itachi a weird look. "Don't they have a mother for that?" Itachi shakes his head. The blonde leans back in the chair. Itachi sighs and waits. Just as the raven thought he was wrong the chair begins to slide forward. As it tilts Deidara falls towards the ground. The sound of the blonde shinobi hitting the floor echoes a bit. Hana's eyes open as she is jolted awake.

"Good job baka." Itachi's voice in monotone. Hana looks at Itachi. "What happened?" The Uchiha places the puppy back into the box. He pulls Hana into his lap. She nuzzles against him sleepily. "Deidara met the floor." Hana blinks unsure of the answer. Itachi points to the blonde sprawled across the clinic floor rubbing the back of his head. "Deidara, bomb expert... lacking in brain." The blonde goes to yell something at Itachi until he notices the kunoichi in Itachi's lap. "Holy shit. That's her, then?" Itachi narrows his eyes, "Get a funny idea and you'll be the next person I kill." Azure eyes narrow, "how can you be with someone so violent, yeah." Hana giggles slightly at the ending of Deidara's sentence and nuzzles against Itachi. "Well the way I see it, I'm not the one that has to worry." Deidara blinks; he had not expected that answer. The kunoichi tilts her head and nips at the side of Itachi's neck. The Uchiha gives a small growl. "Could you not screw in front of me, yeah." The comment sends Hana into a fit of giggles against Itachi's neck. Deidara does not seem amused. Itachi kisses Hana's forehead lightly. Deidara gags. Hana narrows her eyes, glaring at the blonde. "Then again, maybe she was made for you. She's kind of scary, yeah."

Hana watches the blonde. "You know if you're hair was lighter in shade. And you were a girl you could pass for Ino." Deidara blinks, "um, no...yeah" Hana holds out a hand, maintaining her spot in Itachi's lap. Deidara scrambles to a sitting position, he takes the kunoichi's hand lightly. "Deidara." Hana nuzzles against Itachi's neck; she blows a bit of air against the skin, "Inuzuka Hana." Deidara bursts into laughter upon hearing the Uchiha mewl.

"What the hell was that?" Hana kisses Itachi. "Him." Itachi nuzzles against Hana's neck. Deidara rises from where he's sitting and walks a circle around the pair. "What the hell is it, a special button? I've never heard him do that, yeah." Hana laughs. "You also don't lick the side of his neck and then blow air on it." Deidara makes a face. "Gross. And thanks for the image to vomit to, yeah." Hana kisses Itachi again; this time the Uchiha deepens the kiss a bit. "Hello, still here, yeah." Hana nuzzles against Itachi after he breaks the kiss. "Then go Deidara." The blonde doesn't speak before he hears the door opening. "Time to go lovebird, yeah." Itachi kisses Hana. She slides from his lap, "go before something happens." She hears her mother calling her as the pair disappear.


	13. Final Goodbye

Final Goodbye

By: Silverwolf

Hana woke to the early morning light with dread haunting her. She nuzzles closer to Itachi. She couldn't shake the feeling she was having. She knew the whole situation now. And Hana respected the decision made.

One month had slowly become two. Hana had chalked the few mornings she woke still feeling tired to the stress of the clinic. She feels Itachi shift a bit closer to her.

Hana smirks lightly as she hears Itachi groan. "You aren't looking forward to morning either." Itachi groans and nuzzles against Hana. Hana nudges Itachi lightly. The Uchiha's eyes reluctantly open. "What?" Hana laughs. "not happy this morning." Itachi pulls her closer. "It's not you."

Hana nods. "I know." Itachi smirks at Hana. "You really going through with this plan of yours." Itachi nods. "I'm sorry. I should've never..."

Hana looks at Itachi. "If you tell me 'I should've never fell for you' I'll kill you myself." Itachi runs his fingers along the side of her face. The kunoichi closes her eyes allowing it. She knew that if Itachi didn't follow through with the plan he'd created years ago he would still die too soon. Itachi nips at the side of her neck. "You wouldn't. And the truth is I'm only sorry of the pain to come. Not for falling in love with you."

Hana closes her eyes. Itachi kisses her stomach lightly. "You take care of your mother. Your father's an idiot." Hana moves to capture Itachi's lips with her own. "You still hoping for someone to carry on?" Itachi smirks, "I'm hoping for a miracle." Hana tilts her head. "Explain, please Itachi." her raven lover sighs. "I'm hoping that something of someone will wake up the impossible." Hana sighs and places her forehead against Itachi's own. "Only he can decide his fate. And for your sake I hope he decides a better place."

Itachi tilts his head. "Why for my..." "Because you did everything in your power to push him to live. Even if it wasn't seen. He deserves the kick in the read that states 'hey your brother does give a damn'."

Hana lowers her head. Itachi moves to where he is lying along her and staring up at her. Tears fall to the Uchiha's cheek. "I love you." Hana takes a breath. "I love you. And if willing I will see you when my time comes." She leans down and kisses Itachi. "Until then listen for me. Just because your gone doesn't mean I wont' have anything to say to you."

Itachi nods. "Do you what the brat to tell you anything?" Hana shakes her head. "I'll know the outcome by whether or not you return to me tonight."

Itachi nodes. He moves to kiss Hana. Hana smiles, "you don't quite wish to go. I can tell." Itachi nuzzles against Hana's neck. The kunoichi wraps her arms around Itachi. She closes her eyes as he returns her embrace. Hana can feel Itachi's breath against her skin. Itachi's embrace tightens.

The kunoichi holds back her tears. But she knows the Uchiha can feel her trembling. She also knows that no matter how much Itachi is trying not to upset her his heart is breaking also.

Hana looks at Itachi; her fingers run through the ends of his hair. She smirks slightly, "this is the first time I've seen it down around your shoulders." Itachi gives her a sorrow filled smile. Hana kisses him greedily.

Itachi returns the kiss unwilling to break it even when Hana thinks she might be able to. He doesn't break his embrace of Hana. Her eyes close as she tries to calm her trembling. The Uchiha takes a ragged breath. Hana knows the sound is coming from a number of things. Itachi places forehead against Hana's neck. She runs her hand along the thin scar left from the stitches she once placed in his skin. Itachi mewls. Hana smiles a bit brightly to the sound.

Itachi lies back still holding Hana against him. Unwilling to leave her just yet. Hana can feel the Uchiha tremble a bit. His finger wipes away a few tears from her cheek. Hana returns his embrace. Her finger wipes away a few tears from his eyes. "Do me something... give him hell."

_I never should have waited so long to say  
What I've always known since the very first day  
Thought that you would stay forever with me  
But the time has come to leave_

__

Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye

Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
Listen intently, as I tell you this  
Outside the world wages its wars  
I'll rest in peace as long as you know

Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye

Promise you our love will carry on  
Until you turn eternal, we belong

Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye

_His respectful lips for the last time  
Spell out the lyrics to love in the sky  
It's you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye, goodbye_

_**It's time for this part to come to an end. Though this part of the prequel is over. There is still more to tell before the baby is born. I still have a PITA to bring back to the village for starters. Though this makes me cry.**_

_**-ItachiSilverwolf**_


End file.
